Third Times The Charm
by amy.ward.906
Summary: Tara is dead, but Willow doesn't try and end the world. Instead she spirals into depression...who can bring her out of it? Someone shows up...someone from her past. Can this mystery person bring back the Willow we know and love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy**

**A/N: Okay so here is my what if idea that starts right after Tara was killed. I am not sure if it will follow canon or not.**

Goddess, right now she wanted to cry…to scream…to do something.

Tara, her partner, her girl was dead. One bullet…one shot was all it took, to spray her blood…her life force, all over. She had it on her; her hands were covered in it as well as her shirt. She even had a little on her face.

Once Tara's body was taken away, Buffy and Xander had ushered her inside and upstairs into their room, but it wasn't theirs anymore. It was hers'.

She didn't want to be in here, to be reminded of Tara right now, because here she could still pretend. Here she could still imagine that Tara was alive, that it wasn't blood on her hands…that she and Tara just got carried away with painting or something.

But Tara was dead, pretending didn't bring her back. She had to leave the room, she needed to go outside. Outside she could breathe. Leaving the room, she shut the door behind her and walked downstairs almost mechanically. Not seeing Buffy or Xander she went out front, not out back.

Out back is where Tara's death was made, created, originated, fated…any and all of those words. Sitting out there on a porch swing she shivered. She could stand the cold though. Maybe if she got cold enough, she could die and be with Tara.

As she sat there, things blurred around her. Her mind went blank. She wasn't aware how long she sat there, but all she knew was that the next thing she saw was the sunrise and it was calling her name.

"Willow…Willow?"

Wait…the sun wasn't covered in blue…

"Willow…"

Her vision cleared and she saw she was looking at…

"Oz?"

**A/N: Yep Oz is back! Okay who loves me now for bringing him back?**

**A/N: Sorry if Willow seems like Buffy…her behavior I mean. I just think that if she could go Scary Veiny Willow then Depressed Can't Think Lose Touch with Reality Temporary Willow would work as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Willow…"

**Flash of Memories**

"_It's not every day you find out you're a werewolf."_

"_Yeah it's a complication."_

"_So maybe it'd be best if I just stayed out of your life for a while."_

"_I'm kind of okay with you being in my life, so I'd still if you'd still."_

"_I'd still, I'd very still."_

"_I'm gonna ask you to go out with me tomorrow night."_

"_Well, I'm gonna say yes."_

"_Do you wanna go out with me?"_

"_Oh I can't!"_

"_It's okay."_

"_It's just that it's Buffy's birthday. You could come."_

"_I don't wanna crash."_

"_You could be my date."_

"_All right, I'm in."_

"_I said date."_

"_Morning."_

"_Bad dream?"_

"_I guess, but the waking up part makes up for it."_

"_It's always so busy up there."_

"_Not always, a few things shut my brain up completely."_

"_Anything I can help you with?"_

"_Don't you love me?"_

"_My whole life I've never loved anything else."_

"_It was stupid to think you'd be just waiting."_

"_I was waiting. I feel like some part of me will always be waiting."_

**End of Memories**

Something was holding her hands. Willow looked at her hands, then at Oz.

"Oz…" She looked at him with teary filled eyes. Her emerald eyes looking like jade jewels submerged in water.

"I know." He brought himself to her height. Touching her face to wipe away a few tears, he realized she was cold, but also warm…she was sick.

"Willow do you feel alright?"

"She's gone."

He was losing her, "Willow, I'm here. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm cold, is she cold too?"

Oz took off his jean jacket, wrapped it around her and took her inside. Seeing Xander and Buffy, he nodded hello to them, before taking Willow upstairs to the room.

"No," she said in a whisper."

"Willow?"

"She…I can still…"

"Okay," Oz said, realizing how much pain Willow was going through by just entering that space. He moved her in a different direction. Entering a guest room, he laid Willow down and tucked her in. Kissing her brown and breathing in the essence that is Willow, he watched her as her eyes slowly closed.

Once she was asleep, he left the room, closing the door only partway behind him. Going down the stairs, he saw Xander at the bottom step. Giving him that man-type hug with one arm, he turned and was immediately smothered by a Slayer.

When she pulled back from hugging the werewolf, she said, "She's hurting Oz."

"Yeah," Oz said in his normal tone of voice.

"Thanks for coming."

"Well, Giles called me when he heard."

"The G-man knew where you were?"

"No, but he knew how to get in touch with me if necessary."

"This is necessary," Buffy said.

"Completely."

"How are you going to help Willow?" Xander asked.

"However I can."

"And then?" asked Buffy.

Oz wasn't sure about after Willow was better. He didn't know if he was going to leave again or if he was going to stick around this time. It all depended on how much Willow needed him…and if she wanted his love still or not.


End file.
